Under The Big Willow Tree
by bubblegum Cupcakes
Summary: A tear rolled down my eye and mixed with the rain as I watched her retreating back,and my heart shattered with each step she took./A story about Kim and Jack's breakup,under the big willow tree,in the pouring rain.


**hey people of earth!**

**i'm currently writing LWTB but i have a slight writers block so i'm sorry to say this but i think i'll update next weekend :(**

**sorry :(**

**but anyways,i decided to write a one-shot,but not a happy Kick story,it's more of an angst,hurt story about their breakup.**

**Ya know,because sometimes we need a little anti-Kick in our lives to balance us out :)**

**Well enough of me blabbing,on with the story!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Kickin' It except this plotline.**

* * *

**Kim**

I sat down under the big willow tree in the middle of the big park,staring at all the happy faces around me.

Everyone seemed to be happy today,except me.

Why,you ask?

Because today I am breaking up with my six-month boyfriend,Jack Brewer.

He's a perfection really,with those sweet,welcoming chocolate brown eyes you can easily melt in to,that lovely brown hair that he runs his hands through when he's nervous,or those two cute dimples on each cheek.

But through those six months,we grew more distant with each other and it's not surprising really.

Through the first few months,it was all unicorns and rainbows and all that crappy shit that happens in...'love'.

I remember during the fourth month I caught Jack and the school slut Kelsey Vargas sucking faces with each other in an empty school hallway,on the steps.

Of course I was furious and I almost broke down right in front of them,but I just forgave them anyway.

Jack didn't say anything to prove that Kelsey was the one who kissed him first,and it definitely shattered my heart a bit.

Sometimes I would meet up with Jerry and he would comfort me after our fights.

One time Jack caught me with Jerry at a bench in the park and my head was on Jerry's shoulder.

Jack instantly thought that I was cheating on him and started shouting at me,and to my shock he punched Jerry square in the face.

Jack ran off and I brought Jerry to the hospital.I told Jerry to stay away from Jack and I,and told him to pass the message on to the guys.

2 days after that Jack and I were fine again,but we were as distant as ever and we would never kiss or hug or even talk to each other.

People started noticing us and we were asked questions like 'what happened to you guys?' or 'did you guys break up?'

When we were alone,Jack blamed me for ruining his reputation and I would tell him he ruined my reputation as well.

"You have a reputation of being such a tough person,but inside you're just a fragile,weak girl,"he would retort.

Every time he said that I would go home and cry and wonder,'what happened to us?'.

On the fifth month I caught him kissing another girl again,and this time it was Donna Tobin.

Like a desperate girlfriend,I forgave them and never forgave myself.

The guys did what I told them and I thanked them and told them it was for their own safety.

But Jack noticed that they were avoiding him and he told me,

"You're driving them away Kim..you should be glad i'm still with you."

'I love Jack,I love Jack.' I always said to myself.'He is an amazing boyfriend,he is an amazing boyfriend.'

I stared at my reflection in the lake surrounding the willow tree and scoffed.

"Stupid Kim...you aren't good enough for Jack.."I said out loud to no-one in particular.

I pulled out my phone and texted Jack.

**Hi come to the park,under the willow tree.**

I hit send and waited..and while I waited I would occasionally look up at the sky and think,

'This is for everyone's own good,especially Jack's and I."

* * *

**Jack**

I was currently in the dojo making 'small talk' to the guys.

Kim wasn't here and some kind of voice in my head told me she wanted to end our relationship.I shook my head to remove that thought from my head.I loved Kim,and I know that I am rough and distant on her sometimes,and she always forgives me,but a part of me feels guilty about it.

My heart always ached a bit when the guilty part comes alive.

My phone beeped and I saw I had a text from Kim.

**Hi come to the park,under the willow tree.**

I wondered what she wanted to talk about..

I told Rudy I had to go and I said bye to the guys.

Before I left,I heard Milton speak.

"Jack.."I turned around.

"Yeah?"Milton exchanged a look with Jerry and Eddie before giving me a sorry smile.

"We're so sorry."he said.I gave him a puzzled look.

"Okay.."I said.I gave them a wave before I left the dojo.

* * *

I walked into the park and saw Kim sitting under the big willow tree.

I stopped and stared for a moment.

She was sitting down,her back on the trunk,and she was looking at her reflection on the clear,rippled looked miserable.

I couldn't help noticing that it looked like a picture from a storybook.

I stopped staring and started walking towards her.

I jumped on the stepping stones and sat down beside didn't look up but she noticed my presence and shifted away a bit.

I came closer to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and when I did that simple move she froze.

"What's wrong Kimmy?"I asked,concerned.I looked at her more closely and I could see that there were tears falling down her beautiful face,and they fell onto the grass like a leaf falling out of a tree.

"Why are you crying?"I asked all of a sudden,she started sobbing and covered her face with her hands.

"Please tell me Kim!The suspense is killing me!"I looked up and I saw her sad,doe brown eyes,and the sparkle she usually had in them were gone and they were replaced with a dull,glassy cover.

I stared at her with concern plastered on my stared back with an expressionless were silent.

"What happened to us?"she asked me,her voice cracking at the sounded so miserable and unhappy.

Now that question took me aback.I know we've been distant and uncomfortable with each other during these months but I thought it would pass after a while.I guess I thought wrong.

"Uh,I think we're just at the point where relationships..just get a bit wobbly..?"I said in more of a was she going with this?

She turned to look at me angrily."Well it should have passed by now,"she hissed."it's been like this for four months Jack,_four months_."

"Sorry Kimmy,"I replied,trying to soothe her."I just didn't know how to react to the question."

Kim took a deep breath to calm her down.I stared off into the distance and noticed that the sky was turning dark and that the parents and children in the park were leaving hurriedly.

"I..I t-think that we..should.."she started.I turned to look at her and she looked like she was struggling to say the words.

"Come on Kim,just say it.I know it won't be that bad."I think...

"B-break up."she finished quietly.

I swear my heart plummeted down to my stomach and stopped working.

"W-what?"I stuttered.

"Please don't make me say it again."her tears were falling again.

As if on cue,it started to rain looked up at the sad sky and her tears mixed with the rain.

Anger started building up inside me.

"But why do you want to do it!?I mean I love you Kim,how could you do this!?"I shouted at her.

Her eyes started to turn dark and I could see anger,sadness and rage inside her.

"Me!?You're blaming it on me!How could you!I always forgave you when you kissed some other girl or if you were late for our dates and I kept my hopes up for you!I always told myself that you were an amazing boyfriend but a part of me always told me that you just didn't care for me!"

"I remember when we had a date at 4 and I came in time but you didn't arrive until 5:15!I waited and hour and 15 minutes for you Jack!That's how much I love you!I would wait for you!I would even die for you!"Then her voice went dangerously quiet.

"But it seems that you don't feel the same."We stared into each other's brown were clearly showing shock and guilt while hers showed pain and sadness.

"But I do love you..."I said softly.I slowly walked up to her and touched her arm but she just jerked away from my simple action made my heart ache in hurt.

"Then you should have started acting like it!You should have opened your eyes and seen how much pain you caused me when I saw you kissing a girl that wasn't me!She wasn't pulling you towards her,and even worse,I saw you kiss back!"her voice kept cracking emotionally.

I shut my eyes tightly to stop the tears from falling."Please give me another chance Kim.._please._"I shook her head furiously.

"No no no!No more chances!I gave you enough and you broke them!"she started hitting my chest and sobbing.

Kim pulled away from me.I instantly missed her warmth,even if she was hitting me.

"We are over."

She started walking away,but not before giving me another sad look.

A tear rolled down my cheek and mixed with the rain as I saw her retreating back,my heart shattering with each step she took.

I just stood there until a few figures stood beside was Eddie,Jerry and Milton.

"You guys knew,didn't you?"I said quietly.

"We thought it was better if you found out for yourself."said Jerry,a sad tone in his voice.

"You guys were great together,but I guess you guys hit too many bumps on the road,"Milton said with the same tone in his voice.

We were silent for a while as we stared at the sad scene in front of us.

"Let's get you home and cheer you up with a guy's night,"Eddie and Milton nodded.

"Okay,I guess."I said gloomily.

* * *

2 weeks later,I saw Kim smiling happily with another guy named Conan,who everyone in school presumed was her new saw me staring and gave me a sad smile which I simply excused Conan for a second and sat down beside me on a bench.

"Hi Jack,how's it going?"she asked.

"I'm,i'm good."She nodded at my answer,but then sighed.

"Okay,we can't keep doing this!I miss you Jack,and I want to be friends you think we can...start over?"she asked nervously.I stared at her in a mixture of shock and happiness.

"Okay then,"I replied with a big gave me an even bigger one in return and she hugged me.I breathed in her lovely smell of milk and pulled away.

"See you later then,best friend!"she waved goodbye to me and I returned it.

Maybe it won't be so bad after all.

* * *

**and this one shot is finished :D !**

**sorry guys but i'm probably not gonna write a sequel to this :/**

**anyways u guys know Conan from my LWTB so I just like,threw him in there and stuff :)**

**and if ur wondering,this has nothing to do with LWTB.**

**and a big shoutout to one of my friends at school!her name is Grace and she has been reading my books so..yeah *embarrased!* but anyways thanks for reading Grace!**

**Please rate and review this one-shot and casually mention it to other people *wink wink**nudge nudge***

**bye bye :)**

**Vivian**


End file.
